


Different for girls

by Angelssavior



Series: 9-1-1 one shots [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Crying, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Title from a Country Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Series: 9-1-1 one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697125
Kudos: 3





	Different for girls

We sat across from each other in the park and she fiddled with her ring and I watched her, my heart thundering in my chest. She couldn't even look at me and it was killing me. She had her brownish blonde hair in a messy bun and her face clear of make up. Something I wasn't used to at all. She always wore makeup around me even if it was just a hint of mascara and lip gloss. She finally looked at me, her face unreadable of emotions. 

"I talked to Maddie and she said I could stay with her and Howie till I can get a place of my own. I... Its..." She sighed softly. 

"What...? I thought... We were doing so well though," I managed.

"We were but not anymore. I mean you've been working over time and then the accident. It's... I don't love anymore okay!? I can't keep doing this thing where we don't even sit down and have dinner! Your always hanging out with Christopher and Eddie! And you don't even look at me like you used to, I've seen the way you look at Eddie, Evan. You look at him like he's the only reason your alive. And you don't even look at me that way anymore," and there it was.

The way she said my name. Not Buck, not evs, Not Buckley but Evan. I hated it and my gut was turning in knots, my heart being broken. Like the way Abby did when she left. Leaving me alone and broken. This was different though. She began to cry, and I went to touch her face and she pulled away softly, again, playing with her ring and not looking at me.

"So that's it Ash? You're leaving me?" I asked.

"You left me first the day you stopped loving me Evan. You love someone else and that's not me, I have to go. I'm meeting Maddie and I don't wanna be late."

\----------------------------------  
(Ashlynn's POV) 

Laying on the couch, I flipped through the channels and sighed softly. Chimney was at work, and Maddie was with Josh hanging out and watching movies or what ever. Shutting the tv off, I opened my phone and went through pictures of Buck and I. I began to cry as I went through the pictures. I hated him. I hated him for loving someone else, for me having this fatuation with him. Like it was this one sided attraction with him. Fuck, I just wanna get over him, for crying out loud.

The door open and closed as Chimney came in from work. He saw me, and sat on the living room table with concern filling his face. Maddie came in and she saw him as he made a that said 'help me with her.' She was confused at first then came to the living room and saw me. She sat next to me as I moved for her. 

"Do I need to kill my brother for you?" She asked.

"I can help to if you want," he chimed in.

I shook my head no, playing with the blanket. I had been going to work to try to distract myself but I kept seeing him everywhere. I really needed to get him outta my system. Find a string of one night stands and have no strings attached. Shaking my head, I sighed softly. 

"I'm sorry for hogging your couch guys," I managed as Howie hugged me.

"No worries Ash. You actually keep your stuff organised and what not. Stay as long as you need," Maddie nodded and they both went to lay down.


End file.
